1. Field of Use
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of network selection within wireless networks. More particularly, in one exemplary embodiment, the present disclosure is directed to schemes for selecting and/or prioritizing one network from a number of available networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
Data and communications networks are of increasing importance in modern society. Particularly important are wireless networks, which are characterized generally by: (i) one or more access points or base stations, and (ii) a plurality of users with wireless-enabled devices that can communicate with the access points or base stations.
One wireless network technology of particular interest and ubiquity is so-called “Wi-Fi™” technology. Wi-Fi™ (also “Wifi” or “WiFi”) is a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. As used herein, the terms “Wi-Fi”, “Wifi” and “802.11” refer without limitation to IEEE Stds. 802.11a,b,g,n,s,u,v and/or 802.11-2012. Wi-Fi devices can exchange data over a wireless connection to other Wi-Fi devices (ad hoc peer-to-peer networks), or alternately to a Wi-Fi Access Point (AP) which may connect to an Internet Protocol (IP) Gateway (to access the Internet or other networked devices). They may also be part of so-called “mesh networks” such as those described in 802.11s/u. Generally, a Wi-Fi AP provides a so-called “hotspot” of coverage; hotspots can vary in size greatly e.g., from very localized (e.g., within a residential address, or small business) to multiple square miles (e.g., by coordinating multiple overlapping APs).
Recently, several Network Internet Service Providers (ISPs) have initiated new networking infrastructure models which enable subscribers the option to share their home Wi-Fi hotspot, in exchange for reciprocal coverage outside their home. Existing solutions require that a participating subscriber's home AP will broadcast two (2) overlapping networks in the same location; i.e., (i) a public network, and (ii) a private network. The public network is characterized by a public/open security protocol controlled by the ISP, and a relatively low bandwidth capability. The private network provides a secure, higher bandwidth home network that is administered by the subscriber (or proxy administrator). Ideally, any other “roaming” subscriber can receive roaming access via the public network portion of the participating subscriber's home AP. However, due to bandwidth limitations on the roaming subscriber's use, the participating home network subscriber is minimally impacted.
Existing network selection techniques are not optimized for overlapping network operation such as that of the exemplary 802.11 context discussed above. Specifically, existing network selection techniques are based on minimizing network search time, and are unsuitable for handling the various complexities introduced by overlapping network operation. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for selection of, and operation within, such overlapping networks are needed.